


Riamos de eso

by RainbowRandom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Developing Relationship, Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Lucas tiene una cita.





	Riamos de eso

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! me estoy inspirando un poco para traer más contenido de la ship, esta pareja está consumiendome lentamente jajaja

Lucas no es de los que esperan mucho al respecto con las personas reales y sus complicadas emociones, estaba satisfecho con que ese hombre le hubiera aceptado una cita y aunque no desea aceptarlo todavía espera que Clancy no aparezca, una cruel broma que lo regrese a la realidad. Él está arrojando pequeñas piedras a la fuente y alejando a los peces que circulan nadando pacíficamente hasta que escucha un ruido a su espalda y una mano posándose en su hombro.

“¡Hola! Perdón por llegar tarde, me quedé atrapado en un atasco” Dice con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y unas gotas de sudar cayendo por su frente, mostrando que quizás había corrido hasta su encuentro.

“No pasa nada” Contesta tímidamente y empieza a caminar por el sendero en dirección a la salida del parque, no había mucho que ver o hacer en su pueblo natal así que buscaba alguna "novedad" que pudiera entretener a su acompañante de ciudad y su mente se concentra en encontrar un buen lugar para proponer.

“Uhm ¿Qué quieres hacer?” Lo saca de sus pensamientos la voz del hombre mayor que camina a su lado.

“Lo que tú quieras” Responde rápidamente en un intento de ocultar su falta de conocimiento público, aunque se había criado allí no sabía mucho sobre la disposición del pueblo o sus locales de entrenamiento, realmente nunca le había importado lo suficiente como para investigar al respecto y no tenía muchos amigos con los cuales salir y conocer.

“Espera ¿Dónde está ese chico espeluznante que me invitó a salir en una calle congestionada?” Pregunta Clancy seguido de una risa al darse cuenta del repentino rubor en las mejillas del otro “¿Qué? ¿Te dejaste la valentía en casa?” Esa cuestión parece devolverlo a la realidad.

“Lo siento, solo son los nervios” Se disculpa bajando la mirada tímidamente y preguntándose a sí mismo porqué tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, había suficientes ocasiones para guardarse sus opiniones y por mala suerte para él, este no era uno de ellos.

“Vamos, solo estaba bromeando” Dice Clancy y posa su mano en el hombro de Lucas que tiembla ante el contacto físico “Solo sé tu mismo, mírame con esa enorme y espeluznante sonrisa” Aconseja con una expresión de comprensión reflejada en sus ojos marrones.

“Todavía estoy un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que realmente aparecieras” Admite con un ligero encogimiento de hombros “Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente huya de mi y mucho más luego de que me ven sonreír” Murmura tratando de soltarse.

“Ese no es mi caso, quizás sea porque soy estúpido o me gusta el peligro, creo que inconscientemente voy hacía el” Musita el camarógrafo con una pequeña risa.

“Aunque pueda parecerte extraño, eso me alegra un poco” Espeta el Baker sacando las manos de su sudadera con capucha y mirando directamente al hombre a su lado.

“¿Te consideras peligroso?” Cuestiona Clancy con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa incrédula cuando Lucas asiente con la cabeza “Mírate, eres un mocoso con un estatus económico privilegiado y que todavía viste como un puberto, deberías considerar buscar la definición de peligroso en un diccionario” Declara el hombre mayor con severidad aunque se le escapa una carcajada al ver la mirada en los ojos del chico.

“Eso duele” Dice Lucas con una sonrisa que no puede borrar de su rostro y su falsa ofensa y ceño fruncido solo hacen la situación más divertida.

“La verdad siempre duele, mocoso” Deja claro el camarógrafo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando por la avenida a salida del parque.

Lucas se le queda mirando por unos segundos y luego aparece esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Clancy se abren con sorpresa cuando el joven pasa a su lado y le da una fuerte nalgada, no puede evitar detenerse por la sensación de hormigueo caliente en su trasero.

“¡Hijo de puta! ¡Eso me dolió!” Grita Clancy mientras lleva sus manos a la zona afectada.

“Las nalgadas siempre duelen, viejo” Contesta Lucas tratando de contener una carcajada que hace a su pecho burbujear de felicidad.

“Eres un imbécil” Dice el hombre mayor y ante su cara de enfado, Lucas ya no puede retener más la risa que sale profundamente de su pecho.

Clancy aunque continúa ligeramente molesto con el chico, no puede evitar sonreír al verlo sujetado de una pared mientras se ríe en voz alta, esa escandalosa risa que a otros podría parecerles molesto a Clancy le hace sentir algo cálido en el pecho y a pesar de que muchas personas se detienen para verlo como a un espectáculo, al final Clancy termina acompañándolo al aceptar que tenía su gracia el infantil acto de venganza.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, si hay algún problema estaré encantada de saberlo y corregirlo.
> 
> Tengo un Tumblr con mi mismo nombre de cuenta (soy una floja) Si lo desean pueden buscarme allí y estaré feliz de hablar con ustedes :D


End file.
